The prior art discloses LED modules which substantially comprise a module with at least one LED fitted thereon. The individual modules in an LED chain are in this case preferably connected in parallel with one another.
DE 202009013278 discloses a housed LED module with a multi-part housing that can be closed, wherein the housing has, on one end side, at least two rigid conductors protruding out of the wall of the housing, which conductors are designed to make electrical contact with at least two conductors which are supplied substantially at right angles by cutting into the insulation of said at least two conductors, wherein the electrical contact-making can be relieved of strain by means of an additional adapter.
US 2006/0284199 A1 discloses an LED module with a housing, a heat-conducting plate, which can be detachably connected to the housing and closes the housing, a printed circuit board, which can be thermally connected to the heat-conducting plate and has an LED element and a plurality of connecting cables.
DE 20200900236 likewise discloses a housed LED module with a multi-part housing which can be closed and which has lateral connecting guides for at least two connecting cables as strain relief elements which are used for making electrical contact with the module. The housing has lateral cutouts for connecting cables, wherein the connecting guides are two substantially parallel cutouts, which are connected to one another by a connecting chamber. A connection between the connecting chamber and a central recess in which the LED module is mounted is not provided. Correspondingly, the connecting chamber is partitioned by the central recess and therefore also by the LED module. The connecting chamber and the connecting guides can be filled with a liquid and/or curable casting compound via an opening.
However, conventional LED chain modules have a low level of protection against mechanical loading and against moisture and a low degree of flexibility, which restricts their use possibilities.